It was just a Dream
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Poor George has a nightmare, and it's up to Fred to comfort him. Cute brotherely One-Shot, Please R&R xx


It was just a Dream

_"Where am I?" George's voice echoed around in a unknown area. "What's going on?" his voice echoed again, no one was around in this place. Wait. He knew this place. It was Hogwarts. It was the Great Hall, or what looked like the remains of it. All the windows were smashed, broken cutlery and glasses were scattered everywhere. "Fred? Where are you?" As soon as he mentioned his brothers name, Fred came into view, not far from where he was stood, but something was wrong. Fred was on the ground. Injured. As George saw this he tried to approach him, but something stopped him. His legs were frozen, paralyzed, immobilised. In other words he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, his legs would not listen, as if they weren't even attached to his body. George had sweat dripping down his face in panic, his twin was injured and he couldn't get to him. "Fred! Something's wrong! I can't move!" George cried out. Fred did not respond. It was almost if he wasn't even there. "Fred?"_

_"You won't ever touch my brother. Or my family" Fred sneered up at someone in the opposite direction of George. This confused George a great deal. Who was he talking to?_

_"Such a fool Fred Weasley" a voice spoke from the darkness, a voice that struck fear into George's heart. Despite not seeing the face, he knew that voice meant trouble. Suddenly, Voldemort's figure emerged from the darkness. George felt his heart stop for a second at the sight of he who must not be named approaching his twin on the ground._

_"Fred! Get out of here!" George cried out, but still Fred remained oblivious of his twins presence, and held his wand up at Voldemort who approached Fred slowly, a wicked grin on his face. Fred was about to announce a spell to stun Voldemort._

_"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort shouted, sending Fred's wand flying from his clutches. George's heart beat thumped harshly against his ribcage. He was helpless. He searched around his person for his own wand to assist his brother, unfortunately he couldn't locate it._

_"Fred! Get up!" George cried helplessly, still searching till he located his wand on the floor a few inches from him. He tried his hardest to get to it, but his legs remained unresponsive. "Fred! My wand! I can't reach it! Get it quickly!" he still struggled as his brother still laid on the ground, just sneering at Voldemort who stood over him. Smirking. George was no fool, he knew what was coming and what fate awaited his twin. His struggles grew rapid as he tried desperately to try and help, tears flowing from his eyes. "FRED!" Voldemort pointed his wand down at Fred._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"NO!"_

George jolted awake and leant up, breathing very heavily, rapidly scanning around to figure out where he was. As his eyes scanned the room, he figured out it was his own, once he found that out he immediately felt himself calm down. It was just a dream. However, it felt so real, his head was drenched with sweat and tears were falling from his eyes…it may have been a dream, but it was still too much to have witnessed. He watched his twin brother get murdered by the most feared wizard and he was helpless to stop it. His heavy breathing failed to go unnoticed however.

"George?" A voice asked, causing a startled George to turn round quickly, eyes wide. It was Fred. The brother he just witnessed to be killed in his dream. "You alright there mate?" he asked through a yawn and stretch, he was completely unaware of the horror George had just experienced. George just looked at Fred, who was fine, completely fine. No injuries and defiantly still alive. Much to George's relief, however that did not end his tears. "Hey hey" Fred noticed his tears from the moonlight shining on George's face through the window, lighting it up. "What's the matter Georgie?" Fred immediately got off his own bed and walked to George's. However, it would seem silly to be crying about a nightmare, he wasn't a child, he was nearly 17 now, but still, that was not a pleasant dream.

"N-Nothing" he lied. "Just a dream"

"You're crying mate" Fred argued taking a seat on the bed next to his brother, a concerned expression on his face. "Must have been a bad one"

"It was" George looked down, trying to hide his tear stained face. Was he embarrassed? Maybe.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fred asked. George remained silent, he knew if he would talk about it he would end up crying all over again, he didn't want that. George shook his head slowly. "It might make you feel better" he patted George's knee which was hidden under the covers.

"Trust me, it won't" George tried to force a laugh, but came out as only more sobs.

"Come on, tell your twin" Fred almost sounded like he was begging.

"No…"

"I'm going to get it out of you George" Fred grinned, which caught the attention of his twin, who only frowned in confusion. Fred then initiated an tickling assault on George's ribs. "You going to tell me now?" George could barely answer through squirming away from his twins hands, small laughter escaping his lips, eventually he managed to grab Fred's hands and stop him.

"Ok! I will tell you!" George exclaimed, regaining his composure on his bed from the squirming, Fred gave a triumphant grin and sat crossed legged on George's bed waiting for him to explain. "Well…I was in Hogwarts-"

"My god that IS terrible" Fred interrupted dramatically.

"Right, good night then" George began to lay down but was stopped by a laughing Fred.

"I'm sorry, please continue"

"I was in Hogwarts, and I couldn't move. The Great Hall was trashed…then when I called out to see where you were, you appeared on the ground…injured" Fred's eyebrows had furrowed as he nodded showing he was following. "I tried to get to you, but couldn't, then when I tried to call out to you, you couldn't hear me" George felt like he should have paused there, but he knew it wouldn't make much sense as to why he was in tears about that.

"Go on" Fred spoke, even he knew that wasn't the end of it.

"Then…you-know-who turned up…and you said you wouldn't let him harm any of us"

"Heh, what can I say? I am pretty heroic" Fred grinned, which amused George slightly, he could always lighten the mood, even in the darkest of times.

"But then, he knocked your wand out of your hand…and…" Fred knew the part that caused George to become distressed was about to come, and waited in suspense, a feeling that it was something involving himself. "He used the Avada Kedavra curse…on you" George whispered, trying not to cry again. Fred raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I see"

"But the thing is…not only were you killed, but I was helpless! And I couldn't move! I wasn't able to do anything!"

"Hey hey" Fred held his hands up, placing one gently on his twins shoulder. "It was just a dream Georgie…I know that in a situation like that you would do anything to make sure I was safe, just like I would for you" Fred smiled, which relaxed George in an instant. "We're a team you and me. Twins for life"

"Yeah" George agreed and smiled, rubbing his eyes. Fred pulled his brother into a tight embrace, showing him that he meant every word he said.

"Don't forget it was just a dream. Now get some sleep" He gently pushed George back onto the bed before getting up and returning to his own.

"Thanks Fred" George smiled from his bed, Fred returned the smile before resting his head on the pillow, and George did the same. "Goodnight"

"Night Georgie"

* * *

><p><em>Cute little one-shot I made with the Twins (: Hope you liked it, please review. Thankyouu for reading xx<em>


End file.
